


K-i-s-s-i-n-g

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A bit of silliness set during the series with a little help from a Pinterest post
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	K-i-s-s-i-n-g

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Barbara and Tommy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.”

“Remind me again how old you are Winston, because right now I’d say about twelve, and even that might be a tad generous.”

“Oh, come on Barbara, it’s obvious to everyone how much you two love each other.”

“That’s funny. Ha ha, ha, whoops there goes a rib.”

“Mock me all you like, but when you two lock eyes everyone else ceases to exist.”

“Perhaps I’ll give that a go then, because you not existing is very tempting right now.”

“You wuv him, you want to hug him, you want to kiss him, you want to fu…”

“WINSTON NKATA! I suggest you consider your next words extremely carefully or else you’ll be doing my paperwork for a month!”

“Truth hurts does it?”

“No, but me slapping you upside the head with this file of evidence definitely will.”

“Oooooh, feisty. I bet Tommy likes it when you get all domineering.”

“I’m not warning you again Winston.”

“Sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me…OUCH! Save your violence for the DI.”

“One slap not enough for you?”

“Plenty.”

“Good. Now, I’m sure there’s some work you need to be doing.”

“There is, but promise me you’ll think about what I said.”

“Winston…”

“Okay, okay, this is me shutting up and going to do some work.”

“About time!”

As I put my head down and began to read a report Winston started singing again.

“Barbara and Tommy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.”

“I can still hear you!”

“Then stop listening!”

Shaking my head, I gave up.


End file.
